<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuego en la Noche by vvasasavv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092926">Fuego en la Noche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv'>vvasasavv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Counterpoint [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV First Person, POV Kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果命運與時間是無盡海浪，至少在破碎的過去與未來中，我能與他相吻道別。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Counterpoint [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuego en la Noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>我想和你一起生活</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>在某個小鎮</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>共享無盡的黃昏</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>和綿綿不絕的鐘聲。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>--Cesar Vallejo</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>當那個女人在會客室等我時我第一個念頭是我終究逃不過命運。我緊繃著坐在洛可可風格的沙發上，盯著嚴肅的女人。我知道她是誰，但卻想不起她的名字。女人正抬頭看著掛在會客室的畫作。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>阿諾德•勃克林(Arnold Böcklin)的&lt;死之島&gt;(Die Toteninsel III)。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我不知道女人的到來是否就如阿諾德筆下的那道白色幽靈。在依稀中，有個男人曾經向我保證，後人會守護我的安全，這是一個虛無的承諾。這個女人究竟為何而來，無論是前者還是後人都無法給我提示。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「惠勒，」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>女人先報上了姓名。是的，惠勒。這的名字在我腦海中響起短暫的哨聲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在特隆赫姆外海我與她、與他們共度了一段奇異的體驗。也許遠遠不止奇異，但現在回想，那段時刻就像是透納的風雨，模糊而不可辨，連船體都隱沒在筆觸的浪潮當中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>麥斯現在十五歲，正在上公學，我還有好多日子要繼續向前，「天能」、「時間」或是「薩托」，這些名詞早已被時間沖走，也許曾有幾個夜晚我會被丈夫的惡毒餘緒所驚醒，但除非我向過去追捕，他們理當永遠不會出現在我的生命中。我已經數年沒見這個女人，但確切時間卻怎樣也想不清楚。對我來說，時間不再是固定的。一切就是油彩未乾的筆觸，柔軟而善變。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我們老闆想邀你吃晚餐。」女人開門見山的說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你們老闆。」我疑惑著，勉強的將回憶扯出腦中的抽屜。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們的老闆似乎是位印度裔的婦女。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但女人報出了一個名字，那個名字已經消失在我生命中好長一段時間。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那個向我保證的男人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「還有尼爾。」惠勒頓了一下補充。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「尼爾。」我抬起頭看向惠勒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>惠勒似乎了然於心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>駛向死之島的的確是一道幽魂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們的住家落在瑞士屋(Swiss Cottage)區，在一棟純樸的舊式公寓裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我和麥斯站在門前，但並沒有按下門鈴。也許這一切都太過突如其來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>直到現在我都無法確定「天能」在我的生命中代表什麼，是一場提前的救贖或是一攤泥淖—但當時又能有什麼能讓我逃離曾經所愛之人呢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>也許我不應該再跟男人有所聯絡。我後悔著，叫喚麥斯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但我準備要走時，那扇門打開了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一個年輕的金髮的男人探出頭來向我打招呼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>再次看見尼爾的感覺很奇怪，由其當你知道對方其實已經死去時—在未來或是在過去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾跟我握了手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你好，尼爾。」我用一種親近的語氣回應。但尼爾則露出了一種奇怪的表情—一種被認錯人時代在臉上的表情，初次見面。尼爾說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我才意識到，現在的尼爾並不認識我。他還沒推著垂死的我走進逆轉門，還沒推著我闖進飛機撞破的大樓。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嘿。」男人這時也走了過來，我們交換了一個擁抱並讓他領我們進屋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的的房子乾淨而帶些懷舊的氣息，在牆上有幅哥雅的作品。&lt;夜之火&gt;(Fuego en la Noche)。毫無理由的火焰從黑夜竄出，讓畫中人受難。哥雅沒有在畫中留下任何的提示，那團無名之火像是從空氣中貿然竄出。正如命運。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>就跟男人突然出現在我的生命中，或是尼爾突然出現在男人的生命中一樣。無跡可尋但卻又是命運的一環。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他將&lt;夜之火&gt;掛在牆上，是否就是提醒自己，總有一天會有一團過去或未來的火焰將這棟套房一切燃燒殆盡?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哥雅。」男人說了我們初次見面的第一句話。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「是啊。哥雅先生。我衝著他開玩笑。看起來這是真跡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我以為它還在洛塔斯裡。當初你們偷走的是這幅嗎? 」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我抱著疑問。我以為我會生氣，但意外的我的心一片澄淨。也許就如當時尼爾所說，無論過往的遭遇像在地獄，過去即是過去。薩托的威脅與辱罵對我而言只剩腦海裡一道虛無的概念。也許最重要的是，我依然還活著，而麥斯現在正在他們家的客廳悠晃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人似乎對我的疑問有些不明所以。但並沒有再多說什麼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>也有可能是因為尼爾拿著盤子來到餐廳，並催促男人快去做沙拉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾擺放著餐盤，卻不時將頭轉向廚房。也許從餘光尼爾可以看見男人正拿著大木碗攪拌裡面的蔬菜。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這很不可思議，他們最終走到這一步。尼爾擺盤後開了一瓶酒，他要我等待後進了廚房。麥斯在一旁無聊的用手機傳訊息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我有些緊張的喝著紅酒，嚴格來說現在招待我的人並不是我認識的尼爾，那個幫我穿越時間，冒著危險幫我縫合傷口的尼爾已經死在史塔斯克12市的地底。廚房時不時飄來模糊的對話聲，我不知道男人是以什麼心情面對這個尼爾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這時麥斯拍了拍我，示意他的飲料喝完了，我起身拿著空杯走去廚房。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在我喚出聲前，撞進我眼中的是尼爾將手環繞在男人的腰上，那是一種介於撒嬌與調情的姿態。尼爾的頭靠在男人肩膀上，似乎在說什麼玩笑話，男人正在切著什麼蔬菜，一邊低低的笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我卡在廚房邊，看著他們交換了一個吻。我想我該安靜的離開。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>凱特。但尼爾先發現了我，他草草的吻了一下男人的額邊，便朝我走來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>我看見男人看向尼爾的眼神，因為尼爾正向我走來，以至於他永遠不會發現。男人那種眼神除了熟知時間的人，只會在夜深人靜時才會嶄露在他所面對的鏡子中。那是一種從靈魂因愛而灼燒的眼神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但我想起曾經有誰有過這樣的眼神。是在外海的、在貨艙裡的尼爾。也許還是曾經的薩托。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾替麥斯又添了一杯蘇打水，並且跟男人講了一個健怡可樂的笑話。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你知道他工作時只喝健怡可樂嗎? 」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾用種孩子氣的語氣跟我說。我笑著搖頭。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我知道，我想。因為你在以前只會替他點健怡可樂，你會荒謬的在前往過去的貨艙中儲存一箱可樂，只為了讓男人休息時能放鬆一些。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>我們享受了一頓豐盛的餐點，麥斯一開始很拘謹，但隨後因為男人和尼爾不著邊際的對話而放鬆下來。這時的尼爾幽默好客，還沒有那些欲言又止的微笑，那些微笑作為遺產，轉移到了男人身上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我見過你。」麥斯說，你在學校跟我媽媽說話。麥斯似乎努力的在回想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你們—」尼爾用狡黠的表情在我與男人間來回，帶著半真半假的質疑與嫉妒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「凱特是我當時的任務對象。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我有點意外男人說了實話。也許在這之前男人就跟尼爾說過過去的事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我的心突然被什麼卡住，毫無理由。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「當時? 」我看見尼爾的眼神亮了起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「大任務? 」尼爾將一塊烤雞塞進嘴中，一些醬汁留在他的嘴邊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「大任務，」男人用一種嘆息重複尼爾的話。「也許吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他用手指抹掉尼爾唇邊的汁液。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾為此呵呵笑著，現在是只有我被蒙在鼓裡嗎?尼爾一邊假裝抱怨，一邊大方的湊近男人給他一個吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人回吻了他。麥斯吹了一聲口哨被我趕緊阻止。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但尼爾卻像是受到了挑釁，加深了那個吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在這個吻結束後，麥斯因此和尼爾開始了一串大概可以稱為「垃圾話」的抬槓。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人有時會因此被逗笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我看著大小男孩們，想起曾經有段日子，我也曾經夢想過有這樣的夜晚，當時坐在主位上的是死在過去的男人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我們又以此聊了許久，在途中男人的手總是搭在尼爾手上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們會彼此相視而笑，說一些別人無法理解的小笑話。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我微笑著，但心中有一小部分冷了下來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>晚餐後我幫著他們洗刷餐具。尼爾在旁邊，絮絮叨叨地跟我說他對這次晚餐滿意極了，希望我和麥斯常來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>我只能問他你幸福嗎。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他回應了我一個真誠的微笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你和尼爾。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人說要送我一段路，現在我已經沒有司機了，我和他走在昏暗的路旁，麥斯則落在後面，現在他跟他的朋友在視訊，整條路上只有他的聲音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我努力的將記憶與現在串連起來組成話語，「你和尼爾現在還在為「天能」工作。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他沈默了一下。是。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我創造了天能。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>惠勒說她的老闆想要見我。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>突如其來的情緒讓我停了下來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「所以你知道一切。」我將字句擠了出來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我受的傷，利用我靠近薩托？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>當時的我不知道。男人安靜的回應。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但你讓尼爾回去。尼爾不知道這一切嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「現在的他不知道。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你不會將過去告訴他？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「無知是我們的優勢。」男人說。我只將任務的大要告訴他。他的聲音被風吹走，麥斯在我們身後大笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你要將尼爾送回去等死。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這句話在我的舌頭上劃傷我。我意識到為何我對當時如此模糊，因為從頭至尾都是現在這男人的一顆棋，所有的事件都是被未來的手推著前進。即便是尼爾也無法阻擋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「是。」男人說的很輕，隨後又叫了我。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「凱特。」男人似乎想要解釋什麼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>而我只是打了他一巴掌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>麥斯的嘻笑聲停了，追上了我。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>我不知道我的氣憤從何而來。也許我想起我曾經的愛情。在還沒有變質前所有同甘共苦的幻想，全部被來自未來的指示所摧毀。也許我最恨薩托的一點便是他對我的蒙蔽—蒙蔽未來與他自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但尼爾依然回到了過去。帶著他的愛與蒙蔽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>就在我以為這一切事情都將是終點時，某一天尼爾找上我。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嘿，」尼爾比我印象中年輕一些，我不知道我為何今天才發現。他和惠勒一樣坐在會客室看著牆上的&lt;死之島&gt;。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「星期天有空嗎?凱特。」尼爾提出了一個邀請。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>只是一個小小的派對，尼爾的顴骨透著粉紅，似乎在緊張與欣喜間猶疑不決。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我知道你們之前似乎吵架了，但妳非來不可，尼爾懇求著。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他說他們想要一個簡單的儀式。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>交換戒指，接吻、跟認識的人喝些酒之類的，沒有牧師或神父，當然，尼爾說的很零散。時不時帶著緊張的笑聲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>我發現我並不知道他們怎麼認識的。不是在孟買，而是在更晚的現在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以我問了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「3年前．」尼爾一邊說著他沒跟妳說嗎?一邊笑著。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「當時我在牛津，他在咖啡廳裡找到我。我本來以為他只是想要搭訕我而已。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但某方面來說的確也是。尼爾補充。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「他說我們的世界正在受到威脅，過去的世界。他帶我去看逆轉門，問我要不要進入天能。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我本來只是因為我對物理的興趣加入，但沒想到我卻一頭栽了進去。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾玩弄著自己的手指。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我跟他完成了一些有趣的任務，他一開始對我很冷漠。怎麼說，像是很討厭我。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾像是回憶起許久的往事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但有時候愛情總是很奇怪，尼爾乾笑著。等到彼此發現時，就是這樣了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「他在紐約的夜晚中隔著氧氣罩吻我。我們一起看著紐約市的燈光，從黑夜到黃昏。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那時我曾覺得世界都在那一刻停止，那是我們的終點與起點，。這是個怪想法，尼爾抓揉著自己的頭髮，</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「也許我只是想將時間停留在那一刻，為了那一刻我可以付出所有。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但我知道真正的任務還沒開始。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你知道過去發生什麼事嗎？」我想像著紐約的夜色與他們兩人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「他說過去發生了一場戰爭。而我拯救了世界。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾說的很輕鬆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「他跟我說妳是經歷過那些的人。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>也許他就是想要讓我問妳到底發生了什麼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾抬頭看我，現在他的眼神是過去的尼爾。我微微不安的挪動了位置。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但那只是一瞬間的事。隨後尼爾放鬆下來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我不會問你，凱特。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的目光飄向了死之島。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我不知道他是否預示到，他將如那道幽魂，乘著時間之船迎向黑暗的島嶼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「無知是最大的優勢。」這是過往常尼爾重複的那句話。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以我只知道我愛他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們將儀式辦在滑鐵盧區的一棟陳舊大樓屋頂，到的人很少，一些可能是尼爾的朋友或是天能招募到的人，再來就是惠勒、我與麥斯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>簡單的Tesco的廉價紅酒，一些中華街的外賣和連鎖店壽司但卻又有著知名百貨的高級甜點，沒有他們同居套房的精緻。這應該是尼爾打點的，隨性而至，卻帶些瘋狂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我在屋頂看見惠勒。他在一旁喝著紅酒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我放任麥斯去找尼爾，隨即也倒了一杯酒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你有個搭檔。」我試圖向惠勒攀談，畢竟除了新人們，惠勒是我唯一認識的人了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你說艾佛斯? 」惠勒詢問。我試著描繪出男人的樣子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「他再一次任務中受傷退役了，」惠勒帶著遺憾的口氣說著。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他曾經想過回他的老家養蜂。惠勒一口氣將酒喝光。但現在只能在醫院裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我向惠勒道歉。但她只是搖了搖頭。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>儀式進行的很簡單，就跟尼爾說的一樣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們戴上戒指，接吻。在他吻上尼爾時，我甚至有一種近乎怒氣的悲哀。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾總有一天會離他而去，而我會如此篤定卻是因為在未來的現在，他們得以在這棟破舊的大樓樓頂親吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這是一個無法破除的環。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>幾個朋友向他們祝賀。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>為什麼會找上我。我偷偷問惠勒。無論對於男人或是尼爾，我都是無關緊要，如果無知是優勢，尼爾等於先認識了我。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「也許他想要有人記住。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>惠勒說的冷淡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「天能的人不會存在在現在，也不會記錄在歷史中。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他想要有人替他記住，曾經有兩個人彼此愛著。惠勒盯著他們。這時我意識到，除了任務，惠勒可能是唯一知道他們愛情的結束與開始的人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾在長桌的前端搖起香檳，將泡沫與酒水灑在每個人的身上，男人是被濺到最多的，我沒想到男人會直接拿了另一瓶香檳便往尼爾身上噴去。這讓尼爾發出一種神經質的尖叫。現在他們倆個人開始亂噴那些香檳了，麥斯也加入了戰場。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們像是無憂無慮的孩子。那著酒到處亂撒，男人大笑著追逐尼爾，最後男人追上了尼爾，他將他困在頂樓的欄杆邊親吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>周遭的人鼓譟著，尼爾在吻中給了我們一個中指。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>即便連惠勒也因此微笑起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我看著抱緊尼爾的男人，</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我懷疑這是否是男人唯一一次忘記天能，忘記這搖搖欲墜的世界，單純的讓自己的眼中充滿自己所愛的人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>我挑了幾幅畫送給他們當作新婚賀禮。其中是哥雅的一幅卡洛斯四世替瑪麗亞•路易莎撐陽傘的油畫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我一向喜愛哥雅，他後半生處在對於權力與墮落的悲痛中，看見他的作品，總讓我能脫離薩托的冷酷與殘暴的那一面。哥雅反抗著我無法反抗的命運。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我另外送了尼爾一幅畫，他有些困惑，但依然誠摯地向我道謝。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但無論如何我希望他們幸福的時光能更久一些。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但發生過的事，總該發生。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>之後的某一天，他獨自前來找我。他手上的戒指不見了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「尼爾走了。」男人沒有說，但我想尼爾已經遠去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我跟他吃了一頓晚餐。有時候一些陳舊的電影就是這樣起頭的：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>失去愛人的彼此，而後展開新的故事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但我們只是安靜的吃。我與他都知道，這其實是一段故事的終結。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「凱特。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在最後男人叫住了我，也許當時我剛吃完甜點。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我愛他。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人在陳述一件事實。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「如果可以，我會用我能做的全部換取尼爾。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「所以你才會跟他說我與任務有關。」我將甜點嚥下，冷靜的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你希望他來問我，而你賭我會說。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但他沒有問我過去的任何事。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我叫了他的名字，嘆息的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人是從什麼蛛絲馬跡看出我與薩托離異的原因不得而知，也許我該為我自己又成為他的棋子而冒出冷汗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>日後我在某些黑夜中想過。也許男人在某一個念頭中—或是他許多的念頭中，他會用過去的我來換取尼爾的生命—為什麼不會呢?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>也許在某一個念頭，他就用全世界來換尼爾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>尼爾曾經說過，在我因傷在貨艙內恍惚時，他說他不知道多重世界與意識的關係。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>也許尼爾在說出這句話的同時就形成了一個悖論—沒有人知道尼爾是否說了謊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>也許眼前的男人是經過了無數次的失敗才走到這裡。一次又一次，連自己也不曉得。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但這一切都不可知。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>唯一知道的是尼爾和男人在時間的交錯中</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果回想起來，也許我也一樣是命運的提線木偶。在還沒意識到時便命運便已經替我做了決定。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在他們家中，那幅哥雅的夜之火似乎在他們居所剛成形時便待在那。那不是他們從洛塔斯偷來的，而是我送給他們的。某個時間的我送給他們夜之火，而這次我送給尼爾的是約翰•威廉•瓦特豪斯(J. W. Waterhouse)的愛人於海上告別(adieu)。也許這就是多重世界與意識的關係。如果牆上掛起的是我送給尼爾的畫，是否在那個當下，尼爾會帶著懷念的語氣跟我說好久不見而不是初次見面?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>也許在我的記憶深處，我希望尼爾能了解那幅畫是個警告。但我想尼爾應該會這樣說：如果命運與時間是無盡海浪，至少在破碎的過去與未來中，我能與他相吻道別。這個影像太過清晰，彷彿他真的跟我說過。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「尼爾是愛你的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我喝了最後一口酒。腦中的尼爾還在對我微笑，相吻道別，尼爾說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我也知道你愛尼爾。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人露出了一個苦笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「謝謝。男人回答。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在離開前男人慎重的跟我告別。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「再見 (adieu) 。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>之後我便再也沒有男人的消息，麥斯曾經問過我男人與尼爾怎麼了，我只能無言微笑。我想隨著這個組織越發壯大，他的身影也因此越來越淡。男人總有一天會隱身於歷史之中，所有人將不再意識到他。正如誰也不會知道未來是否會改變。但我的故事在這道歷史之流中已經結束，在夜晚中我們走在泰唔士河畔，麥斯帶著藍芽耳機哼歌。再過不久麥斯會找到他的人生，我也會陪伴他經歷那些直到我生命的終點。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>也許在未來，關於時間的迴旋不再是秘密，或是麥斯再更大些，我可以跟麥斯述說這個故事，我必須要說。關於我的，和他們兩人的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>